Resurrection
by Anime Polymath
Summary: Yona is resurrected after dying years into the future. Now she is put into a situation where she can change what has happened. . . Note: This is not strictly my idea. I got this idea from another Yona of the Dawn Fanfic also called Resurrection. I would like to thank them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yona POV

Bam! It was as if a bolt of lightning had struck me where I stood. Well more like laid. All I remember was being on the ground surrounded by dead bodies on a battlefield. One body had caught my eye. Upon recognition, my heart gripped with horror and I dragged myself over, panting for breath. I was bleeding from a cut near my left rib and I was starting to see darkness, but nothing could deter me now. I stared down into his face, now lifeless, his eyes glazed over and unmoving, his glaive nowhere to be seen.

Hak.

My screams that night were never enough to drown out my sorrow and my anger for losing him.

 _Don't worry, Princess. I won't die. I won't leave you._

Tears nonstop were pouring down my face as I buried it into his chest. _Liar! What am I suppose to do now that you are gone?_ My sobs echoed through the bloody battlefield before me. My vision flickered once more and then went black, my head still lying on his unmoving chest.

Light surrounded me. I was being lifted. I felt so much lighter. Then, booming voices echoed around me, speaking something in a language I knew not of, but I felt as if something of great importance was being said. Then, without warning, I began to fall. With a scream of surprise, I bolted up in a soft bed in a room strangely familiar. I blinked several times and looked around. No, my eyes were not mistaken. This is my bedroom in the palace. Looking down, I saw that I was clothed in the same garments that I had worn to my 16th birthday. Realization hit me and my hand jerked up to my hair to feel long curls cascading down my torso and then . . . The hairpin that Su-won had given me.

Fury coursed through me and I yanked the hairpin from my hair to proceed to destroy it in the fire. But a thought stopped my hand. _Why am I here? I don't understand. Where's Hak?!_ I looked wildly around and stepped towards the door, but another thought stopped me. _What if? Is it possible? Have I been resurrected?_ My brow furrowed. _I was brought to this place in time for a reason._ Then it hit me with the force of a battering ram. _Father will be murdered by Su-won tonight! I have to stop it!_

I rushed for the door again but stopped a second time. _The murder will be in a few hours. I probably will have to leave the castle anyway. I need to find my dragons. Okay._ I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath. _First, I should get rid of this hair._

I looked around my room until I found a bejeweled letter opener. I was quite surprised that I hadn't cut my hair earlier with the thing. I had always hated my hair. I grabbed a handful of hair and chopped it off with one stroke(all those lessons with Hak with swords made this easy to do). I continued this until I was satisfied that I had received myself of that burden. I gathered the red curls from the floor and bound them with a ribbon from my oh so organized jewelry box. I then placed the hairpin atop the hair and made a mental note to place it in Su-won's chambers. _Let that give him something to think about._ I thought, smirking.

Now I had to go find traveling clothes, food for the journey, a map, and weapons without being conspicuous. This would have been impossible were it not for the fact that all the guards were at the feast for my birthday. I still had to be careful though.

Slipping quietly out of my room, I made for the armory. I knew the location of this because I had followed Su-won when he needed arrows for bow practice. I even had tried to get in unnoticed but had been caught by Father. My gut tightened at the thought of going against his wishes. _I need to know how to fight Father. There are so many things that I need to fix with our country that I didn't even know about. I'm sorry._

When I got to the armory, no guards were around, but I couldn't be sure that they weren't on patrol. I slipped quickly through the heavy iron doors and looked around. There were an assortment of spears, bows, arrows, and swords as well as uniforms for the palace guard. I didn't know what else to wear, so I took the smallest uniform. It was a bit big, but it would have to do. Luckily, there was also traveling cloaks, so I could hide my hair on the road. Grabbing one, I hurried over to the archery section. I chose a bow that fit my size and a couple quivers of arrows. I then grabbed a dagger and hurried out with my load. However, on the wall of the armory was a map of Kohka Kingdom. I quickly snatched it off the wall and made my way back to my room.

After dropping the equipment off in my room, I sneaked to the kitchens and while the cook was preoccupied with the stew for the evening, I grabbed some jerky and a loaf of bread. When I made it to the door, the cook turned around and made to grab me, but I was down the hall and out of sight before he could call me back.

I stopped off at my room to grab my weapons and map, where I then made for the stables, praying that there were no guards on duty. I slipped into the stables and shut the door as quietly as possible. Looking around, I saw many a fine horse, but there was one that caught my eye. He was black with white near his hooves that made him look like he was wearing socks.

I saddled him, with some difficulty, as the saddle slipped off his back and onto me. He just stood there quietly, looking at me with an amused look in his eye. _Oh shut up. This is my first time doing this._ I eventually got the dam saddle on and stepped back to look at my handiwork. The mare blinked at me expectantly. "I'll be back. Just stay here and wait for me." I said quietly to him, not sure if he really understood me. He blinked again and snorted. Taking that as consent, I walked outside and looked up.

The sun was starting to set. _I don't have much time. I need to get this done quickly._ I hurried back to my room, but not without bumping into one of the servants. She mistook me for a place guard, thank God, and shook her head irritably as she passed.

I grabbed the hairpin and my hair from by bedside table and made for Su-won's room. Upon arrival, I saw two guards stationed outside. _Damn._ I found a pebble beside me and threw it into the distance. Aroused by the noise, the guards looked up and moved towards the noise to investigate. Quiet as a mouse, I slipped inside.

The room was empty as I set the bundle on his bed. When I went to go back outside, the guards were there again. I decided to go through a window. Unfortunately, I was a bit too loud and one of the guards saw me. They started to chase me. I ran to my father's room, knowing that it was time, I needed to act and that if I didn't lose the men running behind me, I would be in trouble. With some quick thinking, I decided to take the back way to his room.

The shouting voices were less as I took this route, but I suspected that they split up to find me. I rounded the corner to Father's chambers and drew my bow from my shoulder. Securing an arrow, I made my way along the passage as softly as I could. I could hear talking from inside belonging to two voices I knew. Father's and Su-won's. My heart began to race. There was a small crack in the doorway in which I could see Su-won drawing something. A sword. _No!_ I quickly aimed at Su-won and tried to draw. But my muscles in this weak body were not strong enough. I couldn't pull it back. I heard the sound of a sword being sheathed in flesh and I let the string go. I missed. _No! No! No! Dammit!_ I knew if I stayed a moment longer that I would not escape. I ran. A crack of thunder sounded overhead and rain began pouring from the sky. My tears streamed down my face as I wrenched the stable doors open. I could hear loud voices behind me. I leaped onto the mare and dug in my heels. He neighed loudly and launched into the downpour. I turned towards the gate when I heard a voice.

"Where the hell do you think your going, Princess?"

 _Dammit._ I would recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around mournfully to stare into Hak's face that was just inches from mine.

"I have to do this Hak. Alone. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? You are not going anywhere."

"Hak. Please. I don't want you to die too." Tears pour steadily harder down my cheeks. Hak brows furrow and he reaches up to me to pull me down.

"No! Please!" I move away. "Hime, wha?" Hak started to say, but before he can say anything else, I reached over and pressed my lips to his with all the force I could muster. He freezed before me, awestruck. I pull back and whispered, "I love you," and took off towards the gate. The guards were in a frenzy.

I pull on the reins and shouted, "Open the gates!"

One of the guards hears me and I hear a clunk and see the gates slowly opening.

"Stop!" someone shouts. "Don't let her get away! Shut the gates!" The open doors groan again and start to close. _Crap. Go! Go! Go!_ I dig my heels into the mare's side and he leaps forward with incredible speed, just barely managing to bypass the iron bars swiftly closing in. I spur him on and we take off into the night.

Hak POV

I'm standing there for what seems like years, staring at the opening in the gate where she had gone. One thought was ringing inside my head. _I love you._ I never, in my lifetime, would have thought that those words would come out of Yona's mouth for me. She had loved Su-won her entire life. She only thought of him, day and night. But, how. . .

A new feeling of purpose came over me to find Yona and figure out what the hell was going on. I turned around to find Su-won standing a few yards from me holding a sword covered in blood. _What the hell?!_ "Hak, come with me, please," Su-won said in a moderate voice, but I knew that the blood on the sword must have something to do with Yona's flight.

"What the hell is going on? Have you had too much to drink, Su-won?" I asked, my eyes never leaving him.

"No. There is a new era that has begun and I wish to celebrate with you." Su-won replied.

"Not until you explain yourself. Why is there blood on your sword? The king said that there shall be no bloodshed here."

Looking disgusted, Su-won said dismissively, "That king who is afraid of weapons? That king who had no guts? I though that he should step aside, in a manner of speaking."

My eyes narrowed dangerously. "What kind of games are you playing? What the hell happened? What have you done to that kind king?"

The look in Su-won's eyes made me shudder when he said, "That _kind_ king has no right to be on a throne to hide from the world. He is dead and I killed him."

Those words echoed in my brain, unable to be absorbed. _What? Su-won, killing that kind king? WHAT THE HELL!_

Fury flowed through my being to my eyes where they pierced the the friend that I had entrusted the love of my life to. My glaive came up of it's own accord and a roar tore at my throat as I lunged toward him. Su-won dodged my swipe, but not for long. Blood pounded in my ears and my one objective was to kill the bastard that had destroyed my life. He had taken away the kind ruler that had made me sane and ripped Yona's heart out. He would pay.

The clash of our weapons could be heard all around the palace. I used everything I knew in regards to tactics and battle strategies to outsmart Su-won. As fast as I was, Su-won knew me well and was prepared for the ferocity of my attacks. Several minutes later, I managed to slip past his guard and sliced a deep wound in his shoulder. He winced but recovered quickly. All the sudden, about fifteen bowman were aimed at me as well as at least twenty pikemen. I stilled, waiting for an opening.

"Leave Yona, Hak. She doesn't want you. Come with me and you will rule Kohka with me." Su-won stated.

His statement brought a thought to the forefront of my battle rage. _Yona. She said she loved me. There is no way that this bastard can bait me with that._ Realization then pushed my hate aside and reminded me, _Yona left! I have to go find her! I may loose her trail if I don't hurry!_ I looked around wildly for an opening, hoping that there was weakness. The faces surrounding me were as plain as a sheet of slate, their weapons unwavering, ready to strike at an unexpected move.

Out of nowhere came the whistle of an arrow followed by a thud in stone. _Great distraction. But man, they can't aim._ I took the well needed opportunity to swipe some guards aside and bolt for the gates. They were shut tight. I swerved to the right and ran up to a guard tower. At the top, I looked behind me. Guards were advancing steadily behind me and closing in. I leaped and managed to grab onto a tree branch before falling to the ground. The whistle of arrows was fast, and one just barely missed my left ear. Heaving myself up, I took off down the road, one though pushing me forward. _I will find her. Yona._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yona POV

As I flee from the gates and down the road, I heard shouting, then the clashing of weapons. I shut my eyes and try not to think about what might be happening back in the courtyard. _I hope Hak is alright. Please don't let him die! I scarified my happiness so that he wouldn't die because of me!_ I buried my face in the flying mane of the mare galloping beneath me, trying to block out the overwhelming temptation to turn around and go back to Hak.

I was at least several miles from the capitol before I even considered slowing down. The mare was panting heavily and his sides were heaving from the effort. I dismounted and pulled on his rein to a small clearing in the darkening forest. I looked around. Nothing but dark trees surrounded me. I let out a sigh of relief. Removing the saddle from the mare's back, I thought of a name that would suit him well. _Yokaze. Yes, that suits him. Night Wind._ I repeated the name out loud and he stared at me and gave a snort. _Okay, he likes it. Now I need to make a fire. Crap._

I had seen Yoon do it so many times, but actually doing it was the hardest part. From inside the saddlebags, I found a length of rope, flint and steel, and some other items. Building a structure, I scraped the flint and steel together. A shower of sparks burst from it and I cried in alarm, making me drop the flint and steel. Fortunately it had caught and flames were enveloping the branches. _Well, it wasn't that bad. I don't think I have enough food. I need to hunt._

I fetched my bow and arrows and set to find something lurking in the darkness. After about ten minutes, a rabbit hipped into view and took interest in some plant on the ground. I took aim carefully, drawing the string back. My hand trembled with effort and I gritted my teeth. _I really need to practice more. I may know how to use a bow but my muscles are weak._ I released the string and, by some miracle, managed to capture the rabbit by it's tail. It struggled and mewled in pain. Hurriedly, I grabbed the dagger and ended the creatures suffering, wincing all the same. Once I had skinned the poor beast, I cut out pieces of meat and placed it on a stick over the fire. While it cooked, I placed the entrails under a pile of leaves, not knowing where else to put it, and watched Yokaze graze.

I couldn't tell if the meat was actually done, so I decided to burn it to a crisp just to be safe. As I bit into the meat, I worked my jaw immensely trying to process the charred, tough flesh. _Yoon was so much better at this than I ever was. Ah well._ I finished two slices before giving up and packing the rest away. Along with the crackling of the dying flames and the munching of Yokaze, I heard a soft tinkle of a stream. I looked around wildly, trying to find it, when I saw a glimmer in the darkness beyond the trees. I grabbed a water canister from the saddle bags and made my way to the stream. Beneath my fingers, the water was cool to the touch and soothed my aching fingers. I let out a sigh of relief and sunk my hands into the water.

I could see my reflection twisting through the rocks and flowing over my hands. It was covered in tears and my short hair floated behind me, uneven in some places. My face was fighting the wave of emotions that clouded my thoughts. Suddenly Hak's reflection replaced mine, his body mutilated, his eyes clouded. I cried out and released my hands from the water. Tears came to my eyes again. _No! That can't happen again! Please!_ I sat there, moonlight reflecting off my hair, sobbing into my hands. After a while, Yokaze nosed his way to me and nudged me gently. I held onto his muzzle holding it tight to me. He snorted and nuzzled me softly. I cry my tears away onto his nose, but he doesn't seem to mind. I sigh and get up, brushing my hands on my clothes. I then make my way back to my campsite, Yokaze following me.

Before I could sleep, I needed to practice. I grabbed my bow and arrows and started shooting. After fifteen minutes, my arms were aching and my forehead was dripping with perspiration. My arrows are scattered around the tree but there were at least six arrows stuck within the tree that is my target. I nod, satisfied. _Well, that's at least something._ Once I had retrieved the arrows, I grabbed a blanket from the saddle bags and laid down beneath a tree and fell asleep from my exhaustion.

Hak POV

I stumbled on a rock in the middle of the road, falling to my knee. I cursed and sprang up running still faster. _Where the hell did she go?! Where is she? Dammit!_ I am running at top speed now, ignoring the burning pain in my lungs, never faltering. _I will find her. I will never give up on her. Never._ Repeating this thought in my head cleared my head, gave me purpose, made this trek to find her bearable. I followed the hoof prints fresh in the road for another couple of miles before they suddenly veered right into the forest. _What? In there? She doesn't even know how to survive._ I made my way in.

Yona POV

I woke up suddenly to the sound of footsteps. I sat up quickly and threw the blanket off. They were getting closer. I threw the saddle on and began strapping it onto Yokaze as fast as I could. Just as I got it fixed, someone bursted through the trees about ten feet from me.

"Yona!"

The pleading in his voice made my heart melt and almost made me stop. But I didn't. I quickly got on Yokaze just as he came up to me. His deep blue eyes made contact with mine. He stared into my eyes, looking for a sign, searching. He reached out for me again but I knew if I let him touch me, I would never be able to leave, even if I managed to escape his hold. I dug my heels into Yokaze's sides and he bounded off into the trees.

Hak POV

I made it to a clearing where I heard scuffling. I burst through to see Yona struggling onto a black stallion. I call out her name, so happy that I found her and advances towards her. As I made eye contact, I noticed so many emotions in her beautiful eyes; fear, sadness, love, anger. I reached out for her, trying to see if she was real. She then dug her heels in and the horse spurred off into the trees. _No! Why are you running from me? Please!_ I tear after them but I know it's impossible to reach her when she is on horseback. I fall to the ground and put my face in my hands. _Yona, why? First you tell me that you love me but then leave me! Yona!_ I voice this last thought out loud, crying out her name over and over again into the darkness.

Yona POV

I can hear him calling my name and a fresh wave of tears erupts from my eyes. I manage to get to the road through the brush and I stop, shaking. I knew the tears would never end unless I forgot about him. _Hak, I'm so sorry! Please! Forget me!_ I made my way down the road. After about an hour I saw a fortress in the distance, it's watch lights sparkling in the darkness. _That must be Fuuga, capitol of the Wind Clan. If I make it to there, I will know how to get to the Oracle's house and Yoon. I just need to stay hidden._ I make my way through brush and proceed to go around the fortress.

After about fifteen minutes, I found a sharp cliff dropping off into even more blackness, barring my way. I wouldn't have been able to see it, but Yokaze had noticed it beneath his hooves and stopped abruptly. I turned Yokaze around and went along the side of the cliff, which was leading me closer to Fuuga. _Crap. Well, I'll just have to be quick._ I stop, a few yards from the wall, the cliff had finally disappeared behind a bend. I carefully and as quietly as possible made my way to the front gate. Just as I got to the gate, however, I was suddenly in the light of a watch light. _Oh no! I have to make a break for it!_ I veered away from the light just as shouts were heard inside the fortress. As Yokaze sped up, the wind whipped my hood back, revealing my hair. Yokaze was at a full sprint now, but I was pretty sure that the watchmen saw my dawn colored hair in the gloom, recognizing it.

Hak POV

I was lost deep in my thoughts when I exited the trees. I spotted fresh hoof prints on the road leading to Fuuga. I followed them, still thinking about what was happening. I settled on the thought that Yona was doing this for a reason and that she was trying to protect something.

All the sudden, my vision went black. I couldn't do anything, move a muscle. I struggled for control when I saw something that was strangely familiar. I was on a battlefield, bleeding from my side. There were dead bodies everywhere and among them were men that looked like dragons. Then Yona's blood streaked face came into view as she struggled towards me.

" _Don't die, Hak! I'll never forgive you! Please!_ "

I try to reach out for her, but I tumbled to the ground. My vision was fading again into blackness, but I could still see Yona, her voice calling out to me. Then, darkness.

I regained consciousness after a few seconds, although it had seemed to be hours. I was still standing on the road, but I was swaying dangerously, using my glaive for support. I blinked several times and tried to get my thoughts together. _What . . . just happened? Was that . . . a flashback? What the hell? Why was there . . .?_ My thoughts fell into silence, pondering. It was a few minutes before I could move my feet. I then made my way to Fuuga.

When I arrived, there was chaos. The watch lights were blaring and there were men swarming like ants all around. _What the hell is going on?_ As I approached the front gate, shouts in my direction could be heard.

"Hak! Your back!"

"Hak, there has been some trouble." a guardsmen came up to me, grim faced.

"Hak, we saw someone! We think it may have been the princess!"

That brought me out of my stupor.

"What? Wait, where did she go? Tell me!" I shouted.

"Hak, your bleeding!" Tae - woo said, sounding concerned.

I ignored the deep cut on my side that I had received from Su-won.

"Where is she? Where is Yona?" I asked again as people tried to push me inside.

"So it was the princess. She went east, Hak. Down the road." _ said, comprehension dawning on his face.

"I have to go find her!" I shout, still louder. My head is buzzing and my legs feel weak. Suddenly, I collapsed into darkness.

I woke up to loud voices around me. I sat up quickly and winced. I was laying on a soft bed and my injury had been bandaged. It seemed that the whole tribe was surrounding me.

"Lord Hak, you're awake!"

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Where did you get that wound?

"Where is the princess?

These questions came at me like the rapid fire of a bowman. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts when suddenly Mundok barged in looking livid.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HAK?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Gramps, your so loud. Keep it down, will you?" I yawned.

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!"

"Gramps, shut up, I'm trying to think."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU…"

I finally recollected my thoughts and one thought burned in my memory.

 _"_ _She went east, Hak. Down the road."_

 _Yona_. _YONA! Dammit!_

"I have to find Yona, Mundok!" I shouted getting up quickly.

Mundok finally realized the situation and calmed down. "What the hell do you mean, Hak? What happened?"

As I turned for the door, I spoke over my shoulder in a low tone that made everyone silence, "Find the man who I used to call a friend and who Yona cared for deeply. Beware of him." And with that, I ran out the door.

I flew to the stables and grabbed the fastest horse I could find. I didn't even bother with a saddle but dug my heels in and the horse jumped forward. People, as fast as they could, were trying to get out of my way as I thundered towards the open gates. As I passed them, I heard Tae - woo call, "Good luck, Hak!" I smiled and launched into the slowly rising dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yona POV

I was still panting long after the blaring light of the watchtowers of Fuuga were out of sight. Yokaze was heaving and he was stumbling on the rocks beneath him. I pulled him to a stop and dismounted. I made eye contact with him and pressed my forehead to his nose in relief and thanks. Even though his sides were still heaving, Yokaze nuzzled me and let out a comforting snort as if to tell me, _Don't worry about. I'm alright._ I smiled and took him off to the side of the road with a patch of grass. He then laid downed tucked his nose into his belly and went straight to sleep. I followed suit and laid against his back, still thinking about the night that had passed. _I'm so sorry Father. I couldn't save you. I love you. I will avenge you and repair this kingdom._ And with that, I closed my eyes.

At the crack of dawn, I opened my eyes, unable to sleep longer. Yokaze was nudging me with his nose, as if telling me to move so that he could stand up. I complied and he rose shaking out his legs. I walked over to him and asked, "You okay? I pushed you really hard last night." He blinked and motioned his head towards the sunrise. "Yea, we should get going. Ready?" I asked again. He simply had that twinkle in his eye that was like a smile to me. I smiled back. _Okay. Let's go. The mountains should be about an hour away._ I mounted Yokaze and took off.

Once I had reached the mountains, I recognized the place of the battle between Tae - jun and his soldiers and Hak. I also remembered grimly that this was the place where I cut my hair with Tae - jun's sword and released my fury upon him and his soldiers. _Oh what a day that was._ I found the rope in the saddlebags and tied it to a rock near the cliff's edge where Hak and I nearly fell to our deaths. I shuddered at the thought.

I was just about to throw the rope over the edge when I remembered that I couldn't take Yokaze with me. I turned around to find him grazing peacefully nearby. I went over to him and took off the saddlebags and the saddle. He looked at me questioningly.

"I can't take you with me. I'll let you roam these lands by yourself. Take care." I stepped back and he followed me.

"Go! Be free! Don't follow me!" I stated as tears came to my eyes. He had been there for me when I needed it most. He got the message and nuzzled me. He then turned tail and ran along the cliff and out of sight. I sighed, tears still streaming down my face. I tied my saddlebags to the end of the rope and carefully lowered them down into the abyss. After a while, I felt the tension in the rope. I looked down and gulped. _Well, here goes nothing._ Just as I took hold of the rope, I heard hoofbeats. _Oh Yokaze, please. Your free. Don't follow me._ But as I turned around, I found that the hose approaching me quickly had a rider. And I could never mistake that messy black hair.

Hak.

 _Not again!_ I though frantically. I had never repelled before and I had wanted to go slow, but now was a time for action. My hands smarted and burned as I slid down the rope. The hoofbeats stopped and Hak called out my name,

"Hime, I don't care where you go, I will follow you, even if that means breaking my neck again to get down to you!"

I faltered, hanging onto his words(no pun intended) and he grabbed the rope and slid down to me. I started and slid faster. I was at least half way down when he almost reached me. I screamed at him,

"Please, Hak! I don't want you to die! If you come with me, you will!"

"I'll always take that chance with you, Hime!" he shouted back, "I don't care, Yona! As long as you are with me, I will survive! Nothing can replace that!"

I stopped abruptly, my hands now starting to bleed from the friction, awed by his words. He reached down and grabbed me by my collar and swept me into his arms. My heart started to beat very fast. He held me tight to his chest with his glaive in his hand as he slid down the rest of the rope. He stopped abruptly as his feet came into contact with my saddlebags.

"Hime, did you measure the distance for this?" he asked.

"Um, no. Why?"

"Well, were about twenty feet from the ground."

 _Oh crap. Didn't think about that._

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" I asked, trying to answer this question myself.

He was silent for a moment, then,

"There's a tree about fifteen feet from us. If I swing us that way and cut the rope, we should make it to the tree."

I gulped, "Well, what do we have to lose?"

He stared at me with those handsome deep blue eyes and smiled, "Nothing, if we never part, Hime."

I gasped as he swung us on the rope back and forth, going steadily farther each pass.

"Scared, Hime?" he said, smiling wickedly.

"Of course not." I stated, setting my face into a determined expression.

He chuckled and kissed my brow as we went backward for the last time. As we swung forward to the farthest point, Hak swung his glaive at the rope above us and it shriveled at it's touch. We flew downward a lot faster than expected(the saddlebags were still attached to the rope) and Hak let go of the rope and just managed to grab a tree branch. We swayed dangerously and heard a crack. We both looked up to see the stick splintering beneath Hak's fingers and it gave way. I let out a cry and Hak turned his body to shield mine. We fell with a thump into the dewy grass as dawn shined it's light onto our unmoving bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yona POV

The sun had fully risen when we regained consciousness. As I stirred, Hak groaned beneath me. I blinked several times before rising to my knees. I looked around. We were in a small clearing that was covered in flowers. Trees rose before us and I could see a trail carved into the earth on the other side. I made to stand when Hak grabbed me from behind and held me tight to his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere, Hime, until you tell me what the hell is going on." he muttered into my ear. I shuddered and my heart was beating rapidly again.

"H-Hak, let me breathe, please." I gasp. He loosened his hold, but still holding onto me as if there was no tomorrow.

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" he whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

My heart was beating faster than ever before, like it was going to burst. I just managed to get out, "Y-yes. Hak, stop that, I can't think when you do that."

He hesitated. Then he turned me around to face him. His eyes were deeper now, a beautiful midnight blue. Just looking at them made me quiver. I blushed and looked away. He turned my face to meet his, his hand on my cheek. He then pressed his lips to mine.

Lightning shot through my body upon contact, even though he had just barely touched me. His lips were so soft and gentle, like the brush of a butterfly wing, but had so much power within them. I reached up to his hair and threaded my fingers through it, pulling him towards me. He obliged and deepened the kiss. I felt his love for me, every ounce of it, through his lips. I pushed back, trying to do the same. It was he who broke the kiss, both of us gasping for breath. He leaned his forehead against mine and sighed.

"You don't even know how long I've waited to do that," he said in a weak voice.

"I never thought that you loved me too," I responded, smiling.

"Hime, you have no idea. Ever since I first met you I've wanted to be with you. When you developed, the feelings grew to be unbearable everyday. I couldn't stop thinking about you. It nearly broke me when Su-won betrayed you. I endured until last night, where I unleashed my will and promised to follow you to the ends of the Earth to find you."

 _Wow. I never knew…_ Tears came to my eyes. He started and looked me in the eyes, concerned.

"Yona, what's wrong?"

"It's just… I was so dense, never to notice. I'm so sorry." I sobbed.

He held me tight to him and kissed my hair, comforting me. "Just being with you was enough. This, Hime, is heaven. I would not want anything else."

I calmed down and sighed. I lifted my face to his and smiled. "Same." And with that, he pulled me into another kiss.

Hak POV

I couldn't believe it. I was kissing Yona with all my might and she was responding in kind. My heart was in the heavens. My brain was fogged completely with love and no other thought could penetrate that. She had confessed to me. It wasn't a dream. I sighed into our kiss and moved from her beautiful mouth to her cheeks, her temples, her eyes, kissing away the tears for me. My heart jumped at the thought. She sighed and after a minute said, "Hak there's something I need to tell you."

I held her to my chest and started kissing her flaming locks, just like the dawn. "And what," I asked in a husky voice, "may that be?"

She was quiet for a while, I assume, trying to regain thought control. I could feel her rapid heartbeat against my chest, like the wings of a hummingbird.

She eventually found her voice and said softly, "Hak, I think that we were reincarnated."

I stopped at that, puzzling over the thought. Yes, it made sense. That vision had to be the memory of his death. I thanked the gods that Yona and I were given a second chance. "Yes, that makes sense."

She then looked up at me quickly, "Wait, what do you mean? Do you remember?"

I paused, then said, "Yes, Hime. I didn't at first, but I had a vision of my death on a battlefield, surrounded by bodies and you were coming towards me. I lost consciousness just as you reached me."

Her brows furrowed, "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

I laughed heartily, " I had some theories after that vision, but I realized when I looked at you on the cliff." My eye suddenly caught the glow of Yona's hair and I realized that the locks only came down below her ears. I pushed back her hood and fingered it, "What happened, Yona?"

She brushed it aside and stated simply, "I never liked it long and I had begun to associate it with Su-won. So, I cut it and left it in his chambers along with the hairpin that he gave me that day. What a surprise that will be." She smirked.

 _Wait. She got rid of the hair pin? Really? Damn, Yona. You have some nerve._ I repeated this last thought out loud to her and she looked at me quizzically. I couldn't stand it. I burst out laughing, unable to stop. Her face was now showing an annoyed expression.

"Hak, stop laughing at me! I just thought it would be for the best," she huffed, exasperated.

I was still laughing but I grabbed her and swung her around. I was so happy, so filled with joy that I thought that heaven had descended down to Earth and now there was nothing but life. Yona started to laugh with me as she clung to me. We both fell onto the bed of flowers and just held each other.

After a while, a thought appeared in my brain that I had been asking myself ever since Yona left the palace.

"Yona, why did you come this way?" I asked.

"Don't you remember our mission? To seek my dragon warriors so that I can repair this kingdom?"

 _Wha… Wait a second. Oh, I remember._ "Well now I do, but why come here… because of Yoon?" I finally said, my brain trying to work.

Yona nodded, "Yep, we need him as much as we need the dragon warriors."

"Well, let's go find him," I said, smiling. I grabbed her saddlebags, which were curiously heavy, and brought them with us as we walked hand in hand down the trail leading into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yona POV

We came upon the small house that belonged to the oracle and Yoon as we made our way through the trees. Just as Hak and I stepped on the threshold, Yoon came out carrying a basket of linens, muttering to himself. He looked up suddenly and saw us. He started.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked sharply, "How did you get here?"

I stepped forward and removed my hood. He gasped.

"Yoon, it's me. Yona. I want you to accompany me on my journey. Please." I held out my hand. He just stared at me.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you people?!" his eyes were showing white now and he was backing away.

 _Does he not remember me? Was it only Hak and I who were reincarnated?_ I thought as I dropped my hand. _I have to make him remember! He's part of our group!_ I stepped forward defiantly towards him. He backed away further. I advanced again. Just then, the Oracle came from behind the house, muddy as ever. _He's still clumsy I see._ Just as I thought this, he slipped on a stray pebble and fell on his back. I rushed over to help him up as Yoon was still stark with fear. As the Oracle got up, he made eye contact and sunk to his knees again in prayer.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Did you figure it out?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"You mean that I was resurrected? Yes, but Yoon doesn't seem to remember." I replied, thoughtful.

"He wouldn't have. The gods told me that only you and Hak were resurrected. What a gift this is!" He raised his hands into the air and closed his eyes peacefully.

I stepped in closer and asked him, "Do you think that you could convince Yoon? He doesn't seem to be taking this information very well."

The Oracle dropped his hands and said quietly, "I can try, but I don't think that I could sway him enough. You need to do something that he will recognize in order for him to trust you."

He then got up with my help and made his way over to Yoon. The Oracle touched Yoon gently on the arm, but Yoon jumped back as if by an electrical shock.

"Yoon, these people want to take you on an adventure to see the world. They want to find the four dragons of legend in Kohka. Yona, here, is the reincarnation of the red dragon king."

"B-but how do they know my name?" Yoon stammered.

"Because, Yoon, they've been here before. They have been reincarnated." the Oracle replied.

Yoon's eyebrows furrowed, "Is this some thing that the gods told you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, as always. They never lie."

Yoon sighed and closed his eyes. "Alright, if the gods say that they are friends, then they are."

"Excellent!" The Oracle said happily, clapping his hands together, "You should prepare for your journey as quickly as possible."

Yoon's eyes snapped open, "Wait, we're going right now?"

"As quickly as possible," I said.

"Okay, then." Yoon said, his brisk mannerism returning, "We will need probably food, fuel, water canisters…" He went on babbling for several minutes while Hak deposited the saddlebags onto the ground and opened them up. He frowned when he saw the weapons and picked up the dagger.

"What's with this, Hime?" He asked seriously.

I turned around to face him, "I need to be able to handle a sword, Hak. However I didn't have time to find one in the armory."

His frown deepened, "If this were different circumstances, I would outright refuse to allow you to carry a dagger, much less a sword. But considering that you have had practice with it in the past, I am a little more willing to let you carry it."

He scratched his head and said in an undertone, "I knew I should have locked the armory." He then looked up at me and said defiantly, "Kink Ill despised weapons for a reason, Hime. Are you sure about taking up one?"

I stared at him with a hard expression, then sighed, "Hak, there are so many things wrong with this kingdom that I need to fix and I can't just stand by and let them happen. Not to mention what Su-won will do when he has the support of the five clans."

Hak's frown deepened. He then sighed and relaxed. "Alright, you win, Hime. But if you so much as have a scratch on you from that dagger, I will never let one near you again." He smiled up at me. My heart jumped.

Yoon's babbling broke through my train of thought and I turned to him. He glanced at my hands and sighed.

"What on earth were you doing, Yona? And your hair is just a mess. And why are you wearing a uniform?!" he said suddenly. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the house.

About an hour later, I came out of the hut, freshly bathed, my hands bandaged, my hair evenly cut swaying around my ears, clothed in pink that allowed me movement and was much more comfortable than the uniform I had taken from the armory. I saw Hak leaning against a tree, munching on a rice ball that Yoon had just made, and made my way to him. He spotted me and commented, "I'm glad that you're hands are bandaged up. Not to mention taking a bath. Wow did you stink."

I started, then snapped at him, "I was perfectly fine. There was nothing wrong with me. Not that you had to mention it." He then smiled maliciously and replied, "Don't worry. It's not like I would care, Hime. At least I look okay from falling out of a tree."

"Why you…" I growled and thundered after him as he danced away from my blows, whistling in that annoying way as if he hadn't said anything.

Yoon's shout broke through our rampage, "Oi, could you get over here so we can go? We're ready."

I turned around and ran to him with Hak close behind. Just as we approached, I heard Yoon telling the Oracle instructions.

"Now, I've made several sandals for you in case you manage to destroy your own somehow, and there is food in the storage closet, and…"

The Oracle's eyes shimmered, "Thank you, Yoon for taking care of me, but you really must go as quickly as possible."

"But what if something happens to you and you are not prepared?! How will you survive without me?!" Yoon said loudly.

"Yoon, I'll be fine. I'll never forget your kindness to me. Thank you." the Oracle replied quietly.

Yoon started to sob and the Oracle hugged him. Hak and I stood quietly watching. After a few minutes, Yoon got up and wipes his eyes.

"Alright, remember what I told you, Iksu." he said to the Oracle. He then picked up his bag and turned to us. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. As we set out, the Oracle waved to us and shouted, "Good luck!"

And with that, we set off into the trees for the road far beyond.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yona POV

We found the road after walking a few miles through the dense trees. We then were able to proceed much faster, but Yoon insisted that everyone wear hats to cover their faces. I pulled my hood down over my face and walked beside Hak.

Before, Yoon had taken my map that I had stolen and marked out the locations of the dragon warriors, according to my memory. "Okay, it makes sense to go find the White Dragon first, as he's the closest, then make our way to the Blue Dragon," he had said, gazing at the map, "But we need to be careful on the road. There will be travelers using it and we don't want anyone recognizing us."

A couple miles down the road, we came upon a group of merchants carrying carts full of merchandise. As we passed, Hak moved so that he was between me and the carts, shielding me from their view.

Suddenly, one of the drivers turned around to look back at us. Hak tensed but kept on walking. I held my breath, holding onto his hand tightly. Then, the driver turned back around and snapped the reins, moving the horses forward again.

Once they were out of earshot, I breathed a sigh of relief. We then stopped and took to the side of the road to rest.

"Why do you think he stopped?" I asked, the question bugging me.

Hak sighed, "I think that me trying to hide you from their view was too obvious. That could have turned out to be nasty if we didn't act like nothing happened. Hopefully I just looked overprotective of my woman." He then turned to me, "I don't think we can risk it again, so I'll have to bag you up."

I stared. "What?" I said blankly. He didn't reply, only laugh softly. I grumbled and sat back against the tree and looked up through the branches. The sunlight streaming through the branches was shining brightly, indicating the sun was at about midday.

"We should get going," I said after a few minutes, "We should make as much progress as possible." I got up and brushed my skirt of dirt. Hak and Yoon then followed suit. Just as I reached the road, Hak called out to me, "Where do you think you're going?" I turned around, incredulous. "What do you mean? I'm not running off again."

"I meant it when I said that I would bag you. We can't risk what happened back there again and it would take too much time to bag you every time there was a merchant, which I suspect there will be a lot more," he said decisively, staring at me. The then pulled out a large brown sack from the saddlebags and shook it a couple times, still staring at me. I sighed and made my way toward him.

The long ride on Hak's shoulder was hot, uncomfortable and downright embarrassing. Hak had taken the advantage to rough handle me to make it look like I was a bag of clothes, but still putting his hands all over me. It bothered me a fair bit and I made a mental note to hit him when I got out of the stupid bag. But somehow, I felt a flutter in the pit of my stomach when Hak touched me. I shook my head, dismissing the thought.

Several hours passed before Yoon said that we should find a place to make camp. I sighed with relief. Yoon then found a clearing surrounded by trees a distance away from the road, so that we wouldn't be discovered. Hak finally put me down and untied the top of the sack. I struggled out of it, my face hot, and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Hak followed, exasperated, "Come on, Hime. I had to rough handle you or it wouldn't be convincing. Alright, I'm sorry for taking the opportunity to put my hands all over you."

I whipped around, my face still a bright red, and lunged for him. He caught my fist in his hand and put it down by my side, laughing softly. I paused. I was still irritated, but Hak laughing had caught my attention. I didn't know he could smile like that.

I gazed into his eyes, a smile crossing my face too. I then laughed as well. That caught him off guard. He gazed at me with something close to wonder, then grabbed me and held me to him. My heart began racing again. After a few seconds, I returned the hug and nuzzled into his chest. He held me tighter and kissed my hair. We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the contact with each other. After a while, Yoon's voice drifted towards us, "Hey, you two, can you help me set up camp?"

We both started at the sound of his voice. Hak, then slowly released me and took my hand. He smiled, "Let's go help Yoon." I gazed up into his dazzling blue eyes and smiled too. We then made our way to Yoon.

Hak POV

Yona and I were sitting next to each other by the fireside eating the stew that Yoon had made for us. It was delicious. I never knew that Yoon could cook like that. I ate it with exuberance, finishing it quickly.

Sitting back, I sighed with exhaustion. Carrying Yona was difficult and had made my shoulders sore, but it was a good pain. I would do that any day for her, no matter how tired I was. I smiled and looked around at her. She was laughing with Yoon about something, her smile genuine. _I'm glad that Yona seems happy even after King Ill's death. At least she can put it behind her for now._

As we settled in for the night, I leaned against a tree beside Yona, my glaive resting on my shoulder. I yawned and gazed at Yona as her breathing slowed and I dozed off.

I woke up suddenly to a sharp _tat!_ somewhere behind me. I leaped up quickly, my glaive at the ready, to investigate. It was then I realized Yona was nowhere to be seen. Panic slowly crept inside of me as I heard another _tat!._ I turned around silently and stalked through the trees. After a bit, I came upon a small clearing filled with moonlight.

Yona was holding a bow with the string back and firing at a tree opposite her, sweat dripping down her face, her eyes on her target with immense concentration. I stood just beyond the line of trees, watching her from the gloom. She wan't bad; a fair amount of the arrows hit the tree in the same spot. I watched for a while, then made my way back.

I had just settled under the blanket when Yona came through the trees, her arms shaking, her chest heaving, perspiration on her brow, but a smile on her face. I pretended to be asleep as she passed me. I heard her stop in front of me, then kneel.

She gently swiped my hair from my forehead, tracing the lines of my face. I was resisting reaching out for her, but I held back to see what she would do. She then traced my lips and hovered there, her fingers like petals. I couldn't resist any longer. I grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. She looked up at me surprised.

"You know it's dangerous sneaking up on me, Hime. I might attack you." I grinned.

"You knew very well it was me, Hak. Even so, your just like a bear." She looked away, a slight blush on her face. She was so cute. I leaned in closer to tickle her ear with my breath.

"You think I'm like a bear, Hime? Hmm?" I ran my nose along her jawline and her ear, "You think that I'm like that to you?"

She shivered, "H-Hak, I'm sweaty. Don't put your face so close."

I nibble her ear and she whimpers. "I don't care. In fact, I like it. It shows your effort and work to become strong," I whisper, kissing her brow, " And I thought it was really sexy when you were firing at that tree." She gasps and turns towards me, "You mean it?"

"Yes, Hime, I do." I smile, then swiftly capture her lips with my own. She gasps again and tries to grab me, but I have her hands in my grasp. I deepen the kiss, swiping my tongue across her lips.

She groans and is squirming beneath me, trying to free her hands. I eventually give in and let go to sink my one of my hands into her flowing locks, one to the small of her back. She grabs my head and forces my mouth open with her lips, threading her fingers through my mane of black hair. I groan against her lips and gently enter her mouth with my tongue, making small stokes across the roof of her mouth. She gasps and runs a hand down my front, over my heavily muscled chest. I groan again and I have to come up for air. We're both panting and gazing into each other's eyes, full of love.

I smile and gently kiss her nose and pull her up to sit next to me against the tree where we hold on each other until we fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yona POV

I woke up with my head on Hak's shoulder. I looked up at him. He had his arm around my shoulder and he was snoring softly. I smiled and sighed, rising my head back on his broad shoulder. _Wow, last night was… incredible. Hak, you still surprise me._ I look up to find the dawn fast approaching. _Well, I can't sleep longer, so I should probably do something useful. Hmm, I think I'll find us some food._

I get up quietly as to not disturb Hak and grab my bow and arrow. _I remember seeing some game where I was practicing._ Making for the clearing, a thought came to me. _Hak said that he thought I was really good at shooting my bow. So what he watching me last night?_

I pondered the thought as I came into the clearing, the first rays of dawn streaming through the trees and lighting my hair, as it seemed, on fire. I spotted a fawn in the distance and creeped toward it. Softly drawing the string back, I brought it to my shoulder. It was easier now, but my hand still shook. I took aim and released the arrow. It missed, startling the deer and it took off.

I sighed. _I need to be better. I can't concentrate with what happened last night._ I remembered Hak's breath in my ear. _Kyaa! Stop thinking about that!_ I shake my head, my face reddening. I make to retrieve my arrow when I spot a bird that had just landed a few yards from me. I fetch another arrow and carefully, with immense concentration, shot him down. _Thank you for giving up your life to feed us. We are eternally thankful,_ I thought as I retrieve him and my arrow.

I return to the camp to find Hak leaning against a tree, gazing at me expectantly. I hold up the bird I shot and he walks over to inspect it.

"Not bad, Hime. He'll make a nice breakfast." He then called Yoon over, who was gathering wood for our fire, "Hey Yoon, look at what Yona caught!"

Yoon took hold of the bird's feet as I handed it to him, "Yes, he should be easy to cook. Nicely done, Yona." I smiled, color coming to my cheeks from pride.

We hit the road after eating breakfast. The steak strips Yoon made were delicious and he had wrapped them in some plant to keep them fresh. When he had seen my burnt meat I had desperately tried to cook when I was alone, he sighed and said that he may be able to salvage them in a stew.

"If you want, I can teach you how to cook. You could help me as well," he said after packing the meat away.

"Really? I would love to! I need to do those kind of things," I replied with enthusiasm. Hak then tapped me on the shoulder, "Hime, into the bag."

"Again? Don't you think we've gotten through the worst of it?"

"Not worth the risk. Don't worry, we'll need to turn off the road pretty soon to get to the White Dragon's village."

"How soon?" I asked, staring up at him.

He gazed down the road, "Couple more days, maybe."

I sigh again and step into the sack Hak places at my feet.

There was little activity on the road that day. We made good progress and found a safe spot to camp with success. I had gone to gather firewood in the surrounding forest when I heard Hak call out to me, "Hey Yona, could you come here for a second?" His voice had a certain tone that made my heart thump with alarm. _What's going on?_ I ran back through the trees, dropping my branches as I went. I burst through the trees and froze.

A boy was running towards me, arms outstretched. He had sunshine colored hair and had a smile on his face. I couldn't help but feel that he was no threat. I looked again and started.

"Zeno!" I cried as he launched himself into me.

"It's so good to see you, Miss!" he exclaimed hugging me tightly, "I thought I would miss you coming this way!"

I smiled and returned the hug, "It's good to see you too, Zeno."

Hak stepped forward, "Hime, is this one of the dragons?" I nodded. He sighed and relaxed. "Nearly gave me a heart attack. He just came bursting through the trees and said that he was looking for a little miss."

Yoon looked suspiciously at Zeno, "We sure he's not a threat?"

I unlatched myself from Zeno and nodded, "Here, I present, is Zeno, the yellow dragon from legend. He has the body of a dragon, which is impenetrable."

Hak raised an eyebrow, "Impenetrable, eh?" He marched towards Zeno, raising a fist. Annoyed I stepped in front of him, "Stop it, Hak. You know very well that it doesn't work right now. Leave him alone." My face hardened. He laughed and grabbed Zeno to pull him into a hug. "Relax, Hime." Zeno started, then said, "Thanks for the hug, mister." Hak let go.

"Well, at least we don't have to go looking for you all over the country," I said to Zeno, "But I still have to ask. Will you join me on my quest?" Almost immediately, he replied, "Of course. That's why Zeno came so quickly." I started at his rapid response. During my silence, a thought came to the forefront of my thoughts, _Wait, how did he know where to find us? And how did he know me?_ I repeated this question out loud to him and he smiled again.

"Zeno was wandering around when Zeno felt some kind of pulse from this," he indicated the medallion that symbolized the dragon king, "And Zeno thought that maybe Zeno should follow what it was saying. It thrummed louder when Zeno came close to you. That's how Zeno was able to find you."

It still didn't make sense, "But how did you know us? You had never met us before." He smiled again and tapped his nose knowingly, "In this lifetime, you mean. Zeno stopped by the Oracle's house on the way here and he told Zeno what had happened. Zeno was then able to remember." He then sighed immensely, "But finding you was taxing on Zeno's hunger, even though Zeno can't die. Does mister have any food?"

I lit up and said, "Hold on Zeno, I'll find some food. Yoon had some meat strips for you to munch on while we cook." Zeno bounced off happily towards Yoon while I grabbed my bow and arrows. I smiled at him and headed off into the trees.

The sun was just touching the tips of the mountains when I came through the trees, carrying two dead birds by the feet. Dropping them by Yoon, I sighed and sat against a tree. Hak joined me. "Well, that's one dragon down. Three more to go," he said quietly. I nodded and stretched.

Yoon had found some spices to put in the stew that made it extra delicious, if that was even possible, and also had strengthening properties. The stew was gone and everyone was content with the fullness of their stomaches, even Zeno.

"Ah, what a delicious meal. Thank you, Yoon," we said in unison. He waved us away and said in an undertone, "What a pain," but still smiled with pride. We had settled down for the night when I remembered to practice archery. I got up with a sigh and made my way into the forest.

As I pulled back the string of my bow, I could feel my muscles were stronger. I was getting better every day. I remembered my first time using a bow and started, my arrow missing the tree and flying into the shadows. Su-won's face swam before me, his sword raised. Anger rose in my heart and I made to aim at him, when suddenly, Su-won turned into Father, dead upon the floor, blood seeping from his mouth. _No! I'm sorry Father!_ I let go of the string and sank to my knees. _Oh, Father. Why couldn't I save you? I didn't even say how much I loved you!_ Tears came to my eyes. _I know why you hated weapons so much. What would have happened if I was in danger? If I had gotten killed? I'm sorry, Father, but this is what the kingdom needs. A princess who will fight for them, with them._ All the emotions that I had pushed down that night came spilling over. Alone. Targeted. Lost. _Oh god. Father! I need you!_ The emotions from his death washed over me and I sobbed into my hands.

Suddenly, arms of comfort surrounded me and pulled me close, comforting me. "Don't worry, Miss. It will pass. You will never be alone. Zeno will be here, always. Mister is here too. We all care about you." I started and looked up into his kind face. He smiled and said, "The king was a kind man. Let only the kind memories of him comfort you." I sighed and hugged him, "Thank you, Zeno."

He squeezed me and said, "Now, why don't you get some sleep? You're going to need it. And wake up with a smile." I nodded and got up. He retrieved my arrows and brought me to my bedspread, where he tucked me in. I smiled. "That's it." he said softly and laid down next to me, falling asleep almost immediately. I soon followed suit, thinking, _I love you, Father. Always._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
I woke to the early morning sun shining through the woolen fabric of the tent, a few birds chirping. I sat up and stretched, relieving some of the tension in my muscles from traveling. I looked around. Zeno, Hak and Yoon were snoozing, side by side, their exhaled breath sometimes giving way to loud snores. I quietly giggled and walked out of the tent. The burst of sunshine blinded me for a moment before clearing my vision to see green trees swaying in the mountain breeze, blue sky peering thought the branches.  
I stood there for a moment, enjoying the piece and quiet. I opened my eyes to to tinkling sound of a stream flowing nearby. I found said stream about 20 yards away from camp, flowing merrily, clear as glass. I splashed my face shivering as the cold mountain water rushed over my skin. The water refreshed me and cleared my thoughts.  
I will avenge you father. I will take up a sword. I will fight for this kingdom. I love you.  
I looked up at the sky determined. The rising sun cast brilliant colors of light across the mountainside, staining the sky orange, pink and red.  
And the Dragon King will return at dawn.  
I rose to hearing footsteps behind me. Turning, I saw Hak approaching. He stopped in front of me and swept me into a big hug, holding me tight to him. He brought his mouth close to my ear.  
"Don't worry, Princess. Even when everyone has forgotten, I'll still remember King Ill and you, for the kind man he was. We will hold him in our memories forever."  
I choked down a sob and held onto him, relishing the comfort, love and care that the man in front of me was always willing to give. He was just pure amazement. And the fact that this god of lightning, incredibly attractive, incredibly strong, could have feelings for me for as long as I could remember made me feel like I could go on forever. Even if everyone else were to fall, he would still be there.  
I pulled back and pressed my lips to his, trying to convey my feelings through the touch. He sighed and deepened the kiss, making me feel as if I'm flying. He pulls back, pressing his forehead to mine, gently touching noses.  
"Thank you," I wispier softly, "For always being there for me. You are pure amazement."  
He chuckled quietly before replying, "I do my best, Hime. No matter where you go or what you do, I will stay by your side. I love you."  
I smiled, "I love you too."  
He captured my mouth with his again and we stayed like that for a while. We then broke apart, smiling like we had never done before. I heard rustling behind me and assumed that it was Yoon. Squeezing Hak's hand, I let go and made for my bow and arrow.  
"I'll go catch us some breakfast."  
He nodded, "See you, Princess."

I drew an arrow and knocked it quietly as my eyes scanned the dappled forest for any sign of life. A small boar appeared between two trees, sniffing the ground for food. I pulled the string back, remembering when I had shot a boar, much like this one and had missed, but barely nicking it, causing it to squeal in pain. I concentrated, determined not to miss. The arrow flew and the boar fell, struck. I ran over to it and bowed my head, thanking the Earth for this sacrifice. I sighed, withdrew the arrow and carried the boar back to camp.  
"Wow, nice shot Yona!" Yoon said enthusiastically as I laid the boar by the fire, "He'll make lots of things, stew, jerky, maybe even some steak."  
I smiled at Yoon's enthusiasm as I put my bow away and sat next to him.  
"How can I help?" I inquire, watching Yoon dismantle the carcass. "Well, you can start with this..."  
About an hour later, the meat was drying in the sun, the rest being stored in packs. I went to the stream to wash my hands of the blood and meat juices.  
I already have blood on my hands. I thought with grey humor. I sighed and helped take down the tent.  
As everyone was getting packed up, I came up to Hak who was packing the sack I spent most of the day in, into his pack. I looked at him questioningly.  
"We're far enough away from towns and people likely to be on the road that I don't think that it's necessary," he replied to my stare. After a moment he said, "Wait, don't tell me that you like being in there?" I started, shocked. I hated being in there, how stuffy and uncomfortable it was. I grew red and huffed, turning away. He laughed behind me, "You could get back in the sack if you want Hime. But I would advise against it. I might not be able to carry your weight."  
I fumed, throwing a punch at his stupidly handsome face cracked into a crooked smile. He easily caught it in his hand and gently deflected my other blow. After a few more attempts, I turned away, huffing, "Your not worth the effort."  
He chuckled, placing a hand on my head and rubbing, "You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."  
I was still mad at Hak's teasing, but I flashed a smile over my shoulder. I grabbed my cloak and my pack, following Yoon, Hak and Zeno down the road.

After a few hours, the trees started getting thicker and a strange mist enveloped the road. Memories of our last visit flashed through my mind. "Stay close," I said quietly, "Were almost there. We then came to a clearing that was very familiar to me. I stopped, motioning with my hand. The forest got very quiet.  
Hak looked around warily while Yoon asked, "Yona, what..." Suddenly an echo of voices pierced the clearing, surrounding us,  
"Leave! Only peril awaits you. The might of god stands in your way!"  
I motioned to Hak to clear the mist. With one swing, the mist dissipated, revealing white clad soiders with bows, all pointed straight at me. Hak tensed. I raised my head, "We request a meeting with the White Dragon."  
The archers started, but not before one approached, "No one shall see him. And since you know of his existence, you must die."  
With one fluid motion, I removed my hood, revealing my striking hair, shining like fire in the sunlight. Everyone gasped. The one who had approached asked, "Who are you?"  
I felt confidence bring me to my full height, "I am the daughter of the late King Ill, Princess Yona. The blood of the Crimson Dragon King runs through my veins. I have come to gather my dragon warriors to take back my kingdom."  
Everyone was silent for a while, until the white robed man said, "Forgive me, I did not know your identity." He bowed, and the rest followed suit. Hak and Yoon just stared at me, awestruck. Zeno looked bemused.  
All of them rose. They indicated that I should follow. A bewildered Yoon and Hak soon came after.  
After a few minutes of walking through the dense trees, the White Dragon village came into view. A massive tree stood in the center, a creek merrily bubbling beside it. The buildings surrounded the tree in a great arc, their faces bright white. The people of the village, even the young, all had silvery white hair. Hak and Yoon were looking around, taking in the new surroundings. Zeno, however, seemed to know the place like I did. That's strange. I never remember coming here with him before. I shrugged.  
I walked to the largest building in the village and opened the door. Yoon protested, "Yona, I don't think that we should just go walking into people's homes, especially with a protective village like this..."  
"Trust me, Yoon. Remember that I have been here before," I said, walking down the hallway to a spiral staircase.  
Kija POV  
Blinding sunlight shone through the high window, making me squint. I slowly opened my eyes and eased out of bed. As I stretched, my hand tingled. I opened my eyes suddenly and stared at the enormous claws, covered with shimmering scales of silvery white.  
It's never done that before. I thought, flexing the powerful muscles. I wonder if it is a sign. I sighed and made my way to the window. The village and the world was as beautiful as ever. But I felt empty. I had no purpose. I was one of the great dragon warriors, created to protect my master, the Crimson Dragon King. Now I was entrusted to protect my village. But no one ever got near to me. I clenched my hand. I need to be out there with them, helping are you master? I am ready to serve you!  
I suddenly noticed a commotion down in the village. Looking out the window, I saw a group of villagers surrounding a strange group of people. Wha.. Why are there intruders in the village?! I must deal with them. My face set in determination, I dressed quickly and made for the door. But I hadn't reached it before I heard a knock. I paused, confused. The door opened and in walked a young girl, behind her a tall, dark man with a glaive on his shoulder, a smaller boy with the color off sunshine(I felt something of importance surrounding him) and a small pretty boy. With one swift motion, the girl slid her hood off, revealing...  
red hair.  
At once, my muscles clenched and my blood boiled. My hand burned as if fire was just beneath my skin. I couldn't move or speak as a many voices, thrumming with energy, echoed through my being.  
You are the Crimson Dragon Warriors. We have entrusted our powers to you. Protect the Crimson Dragon King with your lives and never betray him.  
A sudden blinding light filled my vision and I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself on the ground, my hand sizzling. I looked up to see the red headed girl kneeling over me, a worried expression on her face. I sat up slowly and looked at her. So this is my master. She truly is beautiful.  
"I have been waiting for a long time for you to come, master. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I will always stay by your side," I said with reverence as I bowed my head. She smiled,"Thank you, Kija. Please raise your head."  
I looked up startled. How does she know my name? I blinked. She must be my master if she knows me.  
Comprehension dawned on her face. She then began explaining to me that she had been resurrected and that this meeting had happened before. She also explained that memories should come back in time. I nodded, now understanding. A sudden memory came to me and I whipped around.  
Sure enough, I could not be mistaken, was the Yellow Dragon, dressed in yellow, his aura swirling around him like sunlight. I straightened myself and walked towards him.  
"Greetings, Yellow Dragon. It is an honor to meet you," my voice filled with pride.  
He smiled, "It is a great joy to be reunited with one of my brothers again. They call me Zeno."  
"My name is Kija." As I made conversation with Zeno, something he said disturbed me. It is a great joy to be reunited with one of my brothers again.  
Again? What does he mean? Has he met the past White Dragons? How old is he?  
I pushed the questions from my mind upon hearing my master's voice, so sweet and yet so strong.  
"We should be leaving soon, Kija. We have a long way ahead of us."  
I nod, now remembering that I did not know her name, "Pray, master, what is your name?"  
"Yona. My name is Yona," she replied. She then went around to introduce her companions. The tall dark man was called Hak, and I didn't like the bemused look he was giving me. The small pretty boy was called Yoon and he was the one who worked with medicines, making explosives and food.  
"We should get going as soon as possible," Hak commented ajusting his glaive on his shoulder. Mmhp. I bet he can't even fight well. I thought maliciously. The others filed out of the room, but I went to stand in front of Hak.  
"Wait just a moment," I said impatiently. I walked over to a table and picked up a sack of gold. His eyes widened when I placed it in his hands.  
"Thanks. We'll be needing this down the road," he said eagerly, weighing the sack carefully.  
"Thank you for your services. You are no longer needed. I will protect Yona now. You may go," I said, trying to keep the annoyance from my voice while still trying to be civil. He just stared at me, dumbfounded, a nerve twitching in his temple. His eyebrows knotted and he grimly handed the money bag back to me.  
"I'm no mercenary. When it comes to the Princess, nothing can sway me from her side. Take your money, White Snake."  
I fumed at this. White Snake?! How dare he... he... insult the ancient dragon warriors! I said as much to him, but he just walked away, laughing at my capabilities. I stormed out after him.

Yona POV  
Almost everything was ready. The villagers had given us supplies and food for our journey and Zeno, Yoon and I were sitting at the base of the tree. Hak and Kija hadn't come out yet.  
"Wonder what's taking them so long," Yoon yawned.  
I nodded in agreement, "Ill go check on them."  
I stood and made my way to the house when the two of them came storming out, looking as if they wanted to kill eachother. I pursed my lips. I had hoped that they would be able to have a better relationship this go around. Maybe they were born to hate each other.  
Hak walked up to me and said blatantly, "Princess, let's go and leave him behind. He's useless."  
"You imbecile! You should be the one to go. I was made to protect the Princess, not someone like you," Kija said derisively.  
I walked over to them and pushed them apart, "Kija, Hak has been a friend since childhood. I don't trust anyone more than him. Where I go, he goes, end of story." Kija looked startled, then bowed his head, "Of course, Princess." I turned to Hak, "Hak, stop teasing Kija. If we are going to be traveling together, you need to lay off him or you two will tear each other apart."  
Hak nodded, suddenly calm, "Of course, Princess. Your wish is my command." He then hit Kija on the shoulder, "But I'm not going to be soft on you either." Kija just glared at him.  
I turned back to Kija again, "Kija, sometimes Hak does stupid stuff, so make sure to take care of him too." Kija's expression brightened, "Of course! I will protect you and the Thunder Beast."  
Hak growled something about not needing protecting while I made my way back to the tree. Hak and Kija then started bickering again. I sighed and picked up my pack.  
Yoon then shouted, "Hey! Come on, you beasts! We need to get moving."

At the gates of the village, the whole village gathered to say goodbye to us. Kija all waved to them and turned before a tiny old woman came foreword and shouted, "You didn't think that you would leave without saying goodbye to me, did you!" That made Kija jump, "I'm sorry, Granny. I'll miss you more than anyone." He gave her a hug before waving to the rest of the village and following the group down the mountain side.


End file.
